


14. Truths

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Character Development, Gen, Knight Mares, Multi, Nightmares, Subconscious backstory, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan, after being visited by yet another Knight Mare, goes to get a drink to calm his nerves. He didn’t expect to bump into anyone.





	14. Truths

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry I didn’t update yesterday, I was really ill, and I would’ve posted earlier but I hit a car with my car so I’ve been all panicky and yeah I’m sorry today’s update isn’t so great...
> 
> But I decided to give y’all something you wanted: A certain ‘Dark Side’

_ “Wo-man, pwease don’t!” _

_ “I’ve had enough of your whining, Boss Baby!” _

_ “I’m sowwy!” _

_ “Ugh, and to think I risked my life for you?” _

_ “Wo-man-!” _

_ “Fare-thee-well, Lord Let-down.” _

_ “No!” _

* * *

Logan shot up with a gasp, his hand flying up to cover his mouth as he glanced down at Roman to ensure he hadn’t woken him. Roman merely shifted slightly, mumbling to himself before settling once more. Logan waited a moment longer, just to make sure. 

Once he was certain Roman had reached the third stage of his REM cycle, he carefully pushed back the covers and covered Roman, to help him obtain optimal comfort. He then pushed open the window, so the Knight Mares didn’t wake Roman, and crept out of the room.

When he reached the living room, where the others couldn’t hear him, he finally let himself cry.

Why did Knight Mares have to be mean? Why couldn’t they just wake him up and ask him to let them out nicely? Or make him dream about them asking for him to wake up? Or wait for his REM cycle to end? Why did they have to dig into his darkest fears and… and… 

And make him believe for a moment that Roman had actually carried him back to the Subconscious and thrown him in…

Logan sniffed, wiping his eyes with the sleeves of his equation pyjamas.

“Wo-man would not huwt me… it is just in my head…” Logan whispered to himself. “He… He falues my company… I-I am not… Whiny…” He grabbed a chair from the living room and pushed it into the kitchen. “He did say once that I tawlk too much… A-and that I am annoying…” Logan blinked back tears as he pushed the chair against a cupboard.

“Maybe Wo-man does hate me…” Logan whispered to himself as he clambered onto the chair. “And the others… But… I-I like myself… I do not fink I am annoying… o-or talk too much…” Logan’s vision blurred as he reached up for the cupboard where the glasses were kept. He wiped his eyes with his other hand, letting go of the worktop.

He slipped, crying out as he braced to hit the floor, only… he didn’t hit the floor, but rather, he seemed to be floating. He felt himself be picked up and lowered to the floor before turning to face his saviour.

He froze.

“D-Deciet…” Logan backed away from the Deceptive Side, wincing when he hit the chair behind him. Deceit didn’t speak, merely moved besides Logan and grabbed a glass before filling it with water and passing it to th Logical Side. Logan blinked. “F-fank you…”

Deceit nodded, looking around in a similar fashion to Virgil.

“D-Did you huwt youw foice…?” Logan asked suddenly. Deceit nodded, but judging from the look of frustration on his face afterwards, Logan knew he meant no.

Oh…

“You do not want to tawlk… ‘cause you tawlk opposite and you sound mean… but you do not  _ mean _ to be mean…” Patton would be proud. “That’s cowwect, wight?” Deceit shook his head, again wincing. “Can you twy…?”

“I  _ do  _ want to hurt you.” 

“You don’t?”

“I  _ do _ . I-I  _ meant  _ to make you cry a few days ago.”

“It is okay… I… I jumped to a conclusion, that you wanted to huwt Thomas.”

“I  _ did _ . He  _ wasn’t  _ confused and… I  _ wasn’t  _ confused… I  _ did  _ know truth from lies…” Deceit looked ashamed. Logan blinked in realisation.

“You wewe the one confused…”

“ _ No. _ ”

“Oh…” Logan sniffed. “I-I’m sowwy I got scawed…”

“I  _ am  _ a Villian… I  _ don’t  _ have a job to do…”

“I know, we’we all just doing our jobs.”

“Roman  _ does  _ hate you.” Deceit forced a smile. “He  _ didn’t  _ jump into the Subconscious to save you despite what happened last time.”

“Last time?” Logan perked up. Deceit froze. 

“I  _ didn’t  _ say too much… I  _ shouldn’t  _ go.”

“No! No, pwease tell me.” Logan ran over to Deceit, who sighed.

“ _ Don’t  _ follow me…” Deceit gave in, leading Logan over to the couch and sitting down. Logan put down his glass and clambered up as best he could. Deceit moved to help, but decided against it, allowing Logan to do it on his own. Once Logan was seated, looking up at Deceit expectantly, the Deceptive side explained.

“When Thomas  _ wasn’t _ younger, Roman  _ didn’t _ have a fight with Patton. Patton  _ wasn’t _ depressed; His negativity  _ wasn’t _ affecting Roman’s work, and Roman  _ didn’t  _ tell Patton he was bringing him down. Patton  _ didn’t  _ go to the Subconscious to think, and Roman  _ didn’t  _ go to find him. Roman  _ didn’t _ believe Patton was going to jump in, and he  _ didn’t  _ fall in trying to stop him.”

“What happened…?”

“Patton  _ didn’t  _ catch Roman’s arm and pull him back. Roman  _ didn’t  _ felt the effects of the Subconscious draining him, and he  _ wasn’t  _ upset.”

“When Wo-man was lying about finking about the Subconscious… He did not mean that he finks about  _ going _ there… He meant he finks about when he  _ was _ there…” Logan sighed. “How do you know about this…?”

“Patton  _ wasn’t  _ lying to himself, so I  _ wasn’t  _ there when Roman fell. I… I  _ didn’t  _ pull Patton back when he almost fell in trying to catch Roman. Patton  _ does  _ know, so  _ do  _ tell him.”

“I won’t. But… You safed them.” Logan whispered. Deceit shrugged. “You’we a hewo. Like Wo-man!”

“You’re  _ not  _ making me blush…” Deceit muttered, unable to hide his small smile.

“Whewe was I when this happened?”

“You  _ weren’t  _ working on Thomas’ schoolwork.”

“Oh…” Logan blinked, looking down at his hands. “Dee?”

“Hm?”

“Fank you…” Logan threw his arms around Deceit, hugging him as best he could. Deceit froze at the contact. He’d never been hugged before… Why was he warm all of a sudden? And what was he supposed to do with his hands? Why was Logan hugging him for so long…?

“Logan…?” Deceit looked down, only to find the Logical side asleep against him. Deceit smiled fondly, gently lowering his hands onto Logan’s back, embracing the warmth coming from the child. Logan was far more expressive this way… Deceit carefully pulled the back of his cloak around Logan’s body to serve as a blanket. 

“What the hell are you doing here?”

“Roman.” Deceit sighed. “I  _ am  _ here for trouble. He  _ wasn’t  _ scared and upset… He  _ didn’t  _ almost injure himself. I  _ didn’t  _ just want to help…”

“And he let you? But he hates you.”

“He  _ didn’t  _ jump to a conclusion.” Deceit smiled down at Logan. “I…  _ didn’t  _ tell him about the Subconscious.”

“What…?”

“When you  _ didn’t  _ fall in.”

“How do you know about that…?”

“Who do you think stopped Patton falling in? Patton  _ could  _ hold your weight.”

“Hey!” Roman scowled. “So what, you’re suddenly good now?”

“I have  _ always  _ been the Villian. That  _ will  _ change.” An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, neither knowing what to say. “You  _ shouldn’t  _ take Logan.” Deceit finally sighed, hating that he’d have to hand him back so soon.

Roman smirked.

“For once, you’re right. I  _ shouldn’t _ take him.” Roman winked. “Goodnight, Deceit.” He added before walking away, leaving the Deceptive Side alone with Logan.

“Oh… Goodnight, Roman.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coming Up: Patton And Logan


End file.
